


Panic Button

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Adora Needs a Hug, Bow Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e7 In the Shadows of Mystacor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: After Mystacor, Adora isn't sure whether her nightmares are Shadow Weaver's trickery or just her own messed-up brain. Luckily for her, she has a girlfriend to help her through them either way.





	Panic Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erce3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erce3/gifts), [spaced_out1113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_out1113/gifts), [raydiating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiating/gifts).



> Oh worm? My first SPOP fic?
> 
> HUGE thank you to my pals in the Yeet-Ra server for betaing this: Misha, Opal, Amanda, and Bella! (And extra thanks to Amanda for being an awesome admin and promoting me to mod! <3)

Adora woke with a piercing shriek. She sat straight up in bed, her eyes darting around the room. Her heart pounded in her chest, like thunder in the silence. Echoes of her dream continued to ring in her ears.

The worst part was, she had no idea whether this was just her stupid messed-up brain, or if it was Mystacor all over again. She had no idea whether to go back to sleep or grab her sword.

She rolled over to look at the clock. Nearly two in the morning. Or, in other words, four hours before she had to be up again to watch the sunrise with Glimmer.

_Glimmer._

Had it really been two weeks? It felt somehow shorter and longer than that at the same time, but either way… it was amazing. _She_ was amazing. The most amazing person in the world. Even as Adora wanted to break down in tears, she couldn’t help but smile, thinking about her—

It was an odd word, _girlfriend,_ one of those words that just hadn’t existed in Adora’s life until she’d left the Horde. _Friend_ was one she knew, but _girlfriend_ and everything that came with it… that was different.

She really wished that Glimmer were with her…

And then she remembered the panic button.

 _No,_ she told herself. _Come on, Adora; it’s two in the morning._

_But Glimmer said you could use it whenever you wanted, no matter what._

_But it’s two in the morning. I should let her sleep._

She took a few deep breaths, thinking. Bow had given the bright red panic button to her—and a matching bracelet to Glimmer—a few days ago, having noticed that her freakouts were becoming more and more common (hooray) and she had a _thing_ about not asking for help (hey, it wasn’t like she had gotten much practice talking about her feelings in the Horde).

 _Okay, so basically what you do is, if you have a freakout, you press the button, and then Glimmer’s bracelet will light up and make a noise, and so then she can teleport to you and help you,_ Bow had explained.

 _Yeah, and don’t ever worry about pressing the button, okay?_ Glimmer had added. _Whenever you want. I promise I’ll always come. Even if it’s like, two in the morning. And I won’t be mad, okay? Ever. I promise._

Well, here she was, at two in the morning, lying awake in bed after… okay, it wasn’t a freakout, but it was a nightmare… That was close enough, right?

 _Well, if it’s not, hopefully Glimmer will tell me,_ she thought, and she rolled over to her other side and pressed the button.

~~~~

_LET’S GO LESBIANS LET’S GO_

“Uunnngghhhhhh,” Glimmer groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

_HERE WE GO LESBIANS, HERE WE GO LESBIANS COME ON_

“What the—” She looked down to see that the little bracelet around her wrist was flashing in rainbow colors. “Adora!”

She teleported away, following her instincts and hoping that she would end up at Adora’s side. Seconds later, she landed in a dark room.

“Adora?” she called quietly. “Adora, are you in here?”

A light flickered on right next to the bed to reveal Adora, sitting up in bed with her knees against her chest.

“Hey,” she mumbled. “Sorry, I know it’s late—”

“Nope,” Glimmer interrupted, walking over to Adora’s bed. “I said that you could press the panic button whenever you wanted and I’d come, no matter what. I promised you.”

“… right.”

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Glimmer asked.

“Had another nightmare,” Adora replied. “Catra telling me I’m a horrible friend and Shadow Weaver telling me to come back to the Horde and everyone dying. Y’know, the usual stuff.”

“Yikes,” said Glimmer. “That sounds… that sounds like a nightmare.”

She had perched herself on the edge of Adora’s bed, careful not to touch. Adora wasn’t always comfortable being touched right after a nightmare, but she’d finally gotten to the point where when she did want Glimmer to touch her, she’d ask.

“Glimmer?” Adora asked hesitantly, reaching her hand out.

“Hey,” Glimmer said softly, brushing her fingers against Adora’s.

Adora reached a little further and gripped Glimmer’s hand. “Hey.”

“Is this good, or do you want more?” Glimmer asked.

“More?”

“Tell me.”

Adora scooched to one side of the bed and patted the space next to her. Moments later, Glimmer was next to her in a flash of sparkles. “Hi,” Adora whispered.

“Hey, princess,” Glimmer whispered back, nudging Adora’s shoulder. Instantly, Adora’s eyes filled with tears. “Awww, Adora…”

Instantly, Adora straightened up, wiping her tears away. “Sorry. I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m sorry—”

“Adora, it’s okay,” Glimmer replied emphatically, but still gently. “It’s okay to cry, remember? Crying is good for you.”

“Oh… oh. Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Glimmer, lacing her fingers with Adora’s. “You learned a lot of really unhealthy habits from the Horde, and now you’re learning new, better ones. But that’s really hard to do.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Adora?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really proud of you,” said Glimmer. “You’ve come so far and you’re so much stronger than you used to be. Leaving the Horde must have been so hard and painful for you, but you’re here. That’s so amazing. I hope you know that.”

Adora’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time, she didn’t wipe them away.

“Want a hug?” Glimmer asked softly. Adora nodded, and Glimmer pulled her close. “Let it out,” she encouraged, rubbing Adora’s back. “I’m here for you.”

It was that last bit—the _I’m here for you_ —that broke Adora’s floodgates. Glimmer reacted immediately, moving a hand up to run through Adora’s hair. Adora slid down so she was practically lying down with her head on Glimmer’s chest.

“Heh, thanks,” said Glimmer. “Couldn’t really reach you.” Adora made a small noise of acknowledgment. “You’re doing great, Adora. Let it all out.”

They stayed like that for awhile, curled up together as Adora rode the waves of her emotions, her tears rising and falling, rising and falling. Glimmer remained silent, continuing to stroke Adora’s hair.

“Thanks,” Adora said once she’d calmed down a little.

“Of course,” Glimmer replied, kissing Adora’s forehead. “I’m always here for you, Adora.”

“What time is it?” Adora asked.

“Nearly three,” Glimmer replied.

“Oh… oh, then I should go back to sleep,” said Adora. “Since we have to be up soon.”

Glimmer shook her head. “Forget the sunrise, princess. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“You sure?” Adora asked.

“Totally,” said Glimmer, kissing Adora’s temple this time. “We can watch the sunrise another time. Right now you just need to get some sleep.”

“Can… can we stay together?”

“Of course,” said Glimmer. “Want to stay here, or should we go to my room?”

Adora paused to consider her options. She liked her bed better… but Glimmer’s bed was soft and warm and smelled like… well, it smelled like Glimmer.

Was that weird?

Whatever.

“Your room,” Adora decided. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” said Glimmer, pulling Adora a little closer and teleporting them both away.

Moments later, they landed in the middle of Glimmer’s bed. “Hey, nailed it,” said Glimmer.

“You’re getting really good at this,” said Adora.

Glimmer smiled, nuzzling her cheek against Adora’s. “Thanks, princess. Ready to get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.”

They rolled to face each other, and this time, Adora curled herself around Glimmer, burying her face in Glimmer’s hair as Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora.

“Hey, Adora,” Glimmer murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Adora’s breath caught in her chest. Even though Glimmer had said it before, hearing it just did _something_ to her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hyperchaoticstarlight, or @she-rayla for SPOP and TDP content.


End file.
